Hime sentai's First Patrol
by ficeler37
Summary: [Shiznat, Mai x Mikoto?] What if hime sentai actually has a chance to work as a team to fight orphans?


**A/N**: This is what I imagine would have happened if there were still orphans to kill after the hime-sentai karaoke party in the middle of the series. In this story, Shizuru is part of the hime-sentai cuz I SAID SO! For my sanity's sake, only half of the hime-sentai shall show up in this scene, and they are Shizuru, Natsuki, Mai, Mikoto, Midori, and Nao. Let's just say that they break up into groups to patrol in different parts of the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time: 12 a.m. (after the formation of hime-sentai)

Location: The forest behind Fuka High School

Hime-sentai runs into an orphan during their first patrol …

Midori: C'mon, girls. Let's show this ugly bastard what we got. Hime-sentai, GO!

Mai and Mikoto are the only ones who actually run towards the orphan.

Midori: Ok, last time I checked, you cannot call a group sentai if there are only TWO people in it. What's wrong with the rest of you?

Nao: (files her nails) Don't the idiots always get killed off first?

Natsuki: I'm a long distance fighter. Close combat is not my cup of tea.

Shizuru: I go wherever Natsuki goes. (puts hand on flushed cheek)

Natsuki: Why weren't you running up yourself? (crosses arms)

Midori: Cuz I'm the chief commander of the hime-sentai! I'm the brain that comes out with a plan and you guys are the limps that do all the work! (hands on waist)

Nao: Who died and made you the boss? (annoyed glance)

Midori: As your homeroom teacher, I command you all to go fight the orphan.

Shizuru: I bet that only applies to Natsuki here.

Natsuki: Hey! That's not fair! We're not in school anymore!

Midori: Objection overruled. The forest is still part of school property.

Natsuki: ARGH! Fine. Duran! (charges towards orphan while riding on Duran)

Nao: HA! You'll always be the one following orders, you dog. (makes a funny face)

Shizuru: Kiyohime.

Nao: (backs away quickly) Jesus, woman. It's just a joke, ok?

All six heads of Kiyohime hiss at Nao.

Shizuru: Ara, Kiyohime doesn't seem to think so.

Nao: Fine, fine, you win. What do you want?

Shizuru: (evil smirk) I want you to …

Shizuru whispers in Nao's ears.

Nao: Juliet! Fujino, that will be 2,000 yen for making my Juliet do stupid stuff like this. That's a total of 10,000 yen since the beginning of this month.

Shizuru: Just send your bill to the local branch of Fujino Corporation.

Nao: Deal. (charges towards orphan while riding on Juliet)

Midori: Hey, what did you say to Nao to make her fight? (confused look)

Shizuru: (sweet smile) Wouldn't you want to know?

Near the orphan …

Natsuki: Mai, attack from the right. I'll try to shoot the orphan from the left. Mikoto, try to deflect all the snorts that are shooting out from the orphan's nostrils. Yuck, hentai.

Mai: Roger, Natsuki.

Mikoto: (nods enthusiastically)

The official main characters of Mai Hime work their magic.

The orphan still refuses to die.

Nao arrives.

Natsuki: Huh, didn't expect you to show up at all. Since you're here, make yourself useful. I want you to …

Juliet shoots spider webs at Natsuki.

Natsuki is glued to a tree.

Natsuki: What the fuck?

Nao: Kuga, it's nothing personal. Just doing my job.

Juliet sprays more spider webs at Natsuki to shut her up.

Shizuru arrives with Kiyohime.

Kiyohime eats the orphan as Shizuru collects her 'treat' from a nearby tree.

Midori: (screams at the top of her lungs) First victory for hime-sentai! Woo hoo!

Mai: Thanks, Kai … (confused look) Kaichou?

Natsuki: (muffled screams)

Duran walks in circles in a confused state.

Shizuru: Someone needs to mop up the snort. I'll leave the clean up to you, Tokiha-san. Is minimum wage ok?

Mai ignores Natsuki's pleading look at the mention of a possible job opportunity.

Mai: (eyes light up) Deal. Kagutsuchi!

Shizuru leaves the forest with Natsuki placed on one of Kiyohime's heads.

Kagutsuchi blows out mini fireballs to burn all the snorts.

Mikoto: Mai, Mikoto is hungry. Can Mikoto have ramen?

Mai: Again? Mikoto, if you keep eating like this, we won't have much money left by the end of this week.

Nao: You know, as psycho as Fujino is, that rich bitch pays pretty well.

Mai: (confused look) Why would she pay me?

Nao: Use your head! Isn't there anything of Kuga's that you can sell to that creepy bitch?

Mai stares at Mikoto then Nao.

Nao: C'mon, this should be an easy choice. Just think about who you go to bed with at the end of the day.

Mai: Well, Natsuki did give me a spare key to her apartment so that I can clean her place from time to time …

The next day …

Natsuki walks out of a shower and opens up her lingerie closet.

Natsuki: (high pitch scream)

Mai logs onto her online banking and smiles at her new checking balance.

THE END.


End file.
